Morena mía
by Lin Zu
Summary: Rey acababa de perder todo en un accidente, sin embargo, todavía tenía una misión que cumplir y era servirle a él, con todo lo que tenía. A su amo, el señor de la Luz.


**Como saben, no me pertenece Star Wars, está es solo una humilde historia que espero que les guste. Va como en los siglos pasados, donde todo era dominado por reinos y tal.**

 **Morena Mía.**

Las hojas regadas por toda la habitación, la taza de café tirada en el piso y ropas impregnadas de alcohol en la cama era lo que a diario la sirvienta Rey tenía que ver y arreglar, para que su amo pueda vivir de forma decente y no como un vagando cualquiera. La chica mientras recoge todos los documentos observa como su patrón descansa como un niño en su cama, con el sueño profundo y sin preocupación. Cada mañana que llega siempre es la misma situación y está muy decidida en decirle de forma clara que tiene que dejar ese estilo de vida, claro, cuando su dueño esté cuerdo o es capaz de matarla.

Rey suspira mientras recuerda que ya pasado un año desde la masacre de sus padres junto con los de su amo. Los reyes Leia y Han habían sido tan amables con sus papás y ella, que en vez de escapar se quedó junto al hijo de estos en agradecimiento. Aunque no lo pareciera, además de ser la sirvienta real del castillo, también participaba como guardaespaldas de su amo, éste la considera totalmente apta para ejercer ese papel.

-¿Rey?-llamó una voz gruesa y ronca.

-Mi señor Ben, la habitación ya está lista para usted y el desayuno lo espera en el comedor, hoy tiene una reunión con el príncipe del reino aliado, su majestad Poe Dameron a las 12 del día.-anunció mientras escogía los ropajes de su amo.

Ben observaba como su sirvienta terminaba de arreglar el cuarto y esperaba a que él se levante de su cama para tenderla, sin embargo él no quería hacerlo. Perezosamente se despierta mejor y abandona la cama, en seguida Rey saca las sábanas y empieza a colocar las nuevas.

-Rey, cuando acabes eso, ven a darme un baño.-ordena

-Sí, mi señor.

…

A Rey no le molestaba aquel trabajo, de hecho siempre ha pensado que si hacía algo, lo tenía que hacer bien. Lo que ella no lograba entender era, ¿Por qué las personas de alta sociedad precisan que los bañen? Exceptuando a sus antiguos señores, ya que ellos sí eran independientes. Su hijo también es un hombre de respetar, muy inteligente y capaz, solo que no entendía por qué la necesidad.

Mientras su señor estaba recostado en la tina Rey pasaba la esponja por su pecho suavemente, el shampoo los deslizaba por sus cabellos tratando de que este no llegue a los ojos de Ben y como cereza del pastel, le brindaba masajes en la espalda. Antes de terminar el baño vuelve a pasarle otro bote de agua por todo el cuerpo y pasa una toalla por la espalda de Ben. Este se levanta y deja al descubierto todo su musculoso cuerpo, Rey mira para otro lado mientras lo cubre de toallas.

-Eres muy tierna.-susurra antes de abandonar el cuarto de baño.

…

Poe Dameron era alguien muy liberal, siempre queriendo llevar a su reino a la innovación. No le gustaba mucho la idea de ir al reino de Ben Solo, pero por honor a sus padres, tenía. Lo único que lo motivaba era el hecho de que allí había una buena inversión de tierras petroleras y además, del enorme núcleo de fuerza que tenían sus habitantes, después de todo era conocida por la tierra de los Jedi. Otro pequeño, pero no insignificante motivo era la sirvienta de Solo, aquella chica representaba un diamante en bruto que solo se usaba como sirvienta personal y quién sabe qué más. Poe tenía la esperanza de algún día poder comprarla.

El almuerzo estaba servido y ambos reyes conversaban sobre la mano de obra que Ben enviaría al reino vecino y cuánto recibiría por este. Rey esperaba pacientemente al lado de su amo hasta que la comida se termine y pueda mandar a lavar los platos. Repentinamente, Dameron cambió de tema.

-Ben, ya que ya acabamos de solucionar los nuestros interesas, estoy viendo que tiene mucha servidumbre… ¿por qué no me vendes a Rey? Digo, estaría como jefa de guardianía en mi reino, tengo entendido que eso le gusta más y nos ayudaría mucho.

-Dameron, no viniste acá a negociar por mi servidumbre y no, Rey no estará en venta jamás, le perteneció a mi familia desde que nació y ahora me pertenece a mí.-afirmó y acto seguido se levantó del comedor para salir de la sala. Dameron decepcionado hizo lo mismo y Rey sin poder decir algo, solo siguió con la tarea de alzar los platos junto con la ayuda de los otros sirvientes.

…

Mientras su amo se encontraba en la sala de estudio, revisando que todo esté en orden con los feudos, Rey yacía en una esquina del salón en espera a las órdenes de Ben. Muchas veces recuerdos vagos de cuando ella era pequeña vagaban por su mente. Esta sala era donde su ex-señora Leia Organa se dedicaba a realizar las mismas tareas que ocupa su hijo en la actualidad, con la única diferencia de que esta le permitía jugar y si necesitaba algo se lo pedía con una gran sonrisa. Ella la amaba y respetaba, Rey no entendía por qué tuvo que ocurrir aquel desastre.

-Rey

-¿Si, su majestad?

-Puedes ir a descansar a los prados de afuera, por ahora necesito analizar estos papeles solo y no te necesitaré.-explicó.

La sequedad de su actual amo ya era natural para ella, sin embargo aquello le hizo recordar a la madre de este. ¿Será que la esencia de ella está en él?

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla

-Sí, mi señor, estaré atenta sus órdenes.

…

Después de una larga jornada de trabajos y papeleos, Ben Solo había terminado sus labores del día. Con los ojos pesados y un poco de cansancio se levanta de su silla y se dirige hacia los grandes ventanales. Observaba como su sirvienta personal yacía acostada entre las flores con los ojos cerrados y las manos extendidas, su falda estaba un poco alzada por lo que podía apreciar sus piernas bien proporcionadas y blancas. A los ojos de Ben, se podía considerar una delicia de jovencita, sin embargo por el respeto a sus difuntos padres, todo pensamiento lujurioso tenía que ser desvanecido.

Un sirviente de la guardia real se acerca a Rey, moreno y alto, tenía flores en sus manos, acto seguido va y se las entrega, ella le sonríe.

El era un Rey, era el amo y señor de todo lo que había en este reino, él pensaba que lo que hicieran sus sirvientes le daba igual mientras cumplan de forma adecuada sus tareas y dejen siempre en alto el nombre de la familia. No obstante, aquella imagen de su sirvienta sonriéndole al guardia le hacía hervir la sangre. No entendía la causa, solo deseaba separarlos y que ella continúe sirviendo a él.

-Phasma.

-Sí, su alteza.

-Ordénale a Rey que vaya a mis aposentos, tenemos que hablar.

-A sus órdenes mi señor.

...

Ben solo derrochaba frialdad en sus ojos, no quería llegar a esas conclusiones pero aquel guardián se puso en sus caminos.

…

Rey se encontraba frente a Ben, este veía que no cargaba el rabo de flores con ella. La sirvienta estaba nerviosa, nunca había visto ojos tan frívolos como los de su amo en esos momentos, él siempre le dedicaba miradas neutrales.

-Tienes prohibido acercarte al guardián Finn. ¿Quieres dejar en bajo el nombre de mi familia? mis padres te dieron la mejor educación y no la vas a desperdiciar estando con un guardián, tu lealtad es al reino, es a mí.

Rey cabizbaja acepta lo que Ben dictamina. Si fuera un Rey injusto se lo diría en la cara, pero no ve error en sus palabras. Los anteriores reyes la educación como si se tratase de su hija y no estarían felices de que se deje llevar por un mero guardián que le dio flores y le dijo cosas bonitas.

-y ya no te daré recesos, ahora tu único descanso será en tu habitación en las noches, bajo llave.

-Sí, su majestad.

…

Un nuevo día asomaba por las ventanas del Rey. Como todas las mañanas, su fiel sirvienta arreglaba su habitación mientras este dormía plácidamente. Al final de la tarea, lo único que faltaba era que este despierte. Ella observaba atentamente cada facción de su señor, era un hombre muy bien dotado, blanco, con una melena negra, sus labios carnosos y rosados y por supuesto un fornido cuerpo. Ella lo conoces desde que tiene memoria, siempre fue un chico demasiado ocupado ayudando a su madre y tratando de estar lo más alejado posible de su padre. A veces le tocaba servirle en su hora de lectura, le gustaba compartir sus conocimientos.

-Rey…

-¿Me llamó, mi señor?

Ben hizo un ademán con la mano para que esta se acercara. Rey rápidamente llegó hasta donde él estaba esperando a que le de alguna orden. Su amo lo único que hizo fue verla y arrastrarla con él a la cama. Ahora él estaba acostado encima de ella, la veía cual lobo quiere devorar a su presa y Rey sintió pánico.

-Su majestad, le puedo servir en algo?

-Calla.

Y sin más, él tomó su rostro y la besó con fervor. La sirvienta tenía miedo de si reaccionaba, su amo podía enojarse con ella y desterrarla del reino. Sintió como las grandes manos de Ben recorrían su cuerpo y ahogó un pequeño gemido cuando este tocó sus pechos y los apretó.

-¿...Amo?-dijo entre lágrimas, Ben de alguna forma logró reaccionar y paró.

" _Se siente bien"_

No, eso no estaba bien. Estaba ensuciando la memoria de sus padres y aquella pobre chica la cual no tenía la culpa. Ben tenía que apagar todo pensamiento malicioso en su mente, su reino era de la luz. Ahora el Rey sin mirar a su joven sirvienta se levanta de su cama y se cubre con la bata de dormir.

-Sigue con tus quehaceres.

…

Mientras Rey ayudaba en la lavandería, aún estaba un poco sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar. Ella nunca se imaginaba que el hijo de sus padrinos la tomara de esa forma, siempre fue alguien tan...antisocial, a tal punto de pensar que no podía desarrollar sentimientos amorosos por alguien.

No debía de pensar en eso siquiera.

-Rey, Rey… ¿si escuchaste?, uno de los guardianes del reino fue vendido al reino vecino de su majestad Poe Dameron, ¡por una gran cantidad de dinero! Me alegro mucho por ese chico...el reino vecino es más feliz que el de nosotros.-comenta una de las lavanderas

-¿A quién vendieron?

-Un chico alto y negro, creo que su nombre es… ¡Finn!

Rey sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía. A pesar de que no podía corresponder los sentimientos de aquel chico, lo consideraba como uno de sus más grandes amigos, se conocían desde pequeños. Si, estaba feliz porque lo vendieron a uno de los reinos más poderosos y con uno de los reyes más amabas que puede haber, pero por otro lado, sentía que ahora estaba más sola.

-Me alegro por Finn…

…

Por otro lado, en el reino de Poe Dameron, se encontraba Finn siendo escoltado hacia donde su futuro amo. Tenía entendido que era un buen hombre, lo que no entendía era porqué su ex-mandatario lo había vendido, si su familia había servido al reino de la luz por muchos años. Él siempre había sido un guardián espectacular, sus servicios eran de los mejores y ahora lo habían cambiado por una gran suma de dinero. La reina Leia nunca hubiera permitido eso.

-Su majestad Dameron, tiene ante usted al guardián Finn, ahora suyo.

El guardián se arrodilla ante él y deja su espada al frente.

-Bennisito me contó que andabas causando problemas con una de sus sirvientas y te vendió a mí para que no molestaras, la verdad me parece una insolencia de parte de él, pero ya que eres uno de los mejores no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad, bienvenido.

-Le agradezco su gentileza, su majestad. Juro lealtad a su reino, el reino de la tecnología, para servir y proteger toda información que este tiene.-dijo, aunque muy triste, pero determinado.

 **Continuará…**

 **Hola! Este fanfic me surgió por escuchar morena mía de Miguel Bose. La verdad es que si he quedado enganchada escribiéndolo, así que espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, coméntenme que les pareció para saber y alguna sugerencia que poner en el siguiente 3**


End file.
